Baby Projects
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Lilly/Oliver are partners in taking care of a baby simulator. When they do something irrevocable, what happens? Will they clash and never be friends or explore their new feelings. LOLIVER and a tad Jiley
1. A Stupid Project!

(Monday)

"Uggghhh, Lilly I don't want to go to Mr. Myers's class" said an annoyed Oliver. "Oliver, I don't care!!" yelled Lilly. Miley shouted, "It's not our fault you failed!" "It's not fair. I made an A on the baby project, but I failed the final…it's just not fair!!" pouted Oliver. Lilly and Miley pulled their friend into Mr. Myer's classroom, for the millionth time since they started taking the class together. The three friends sat together and listened to the teacher's instructions, Lilly in the middle, Oliver on the right and Miley on the left. "Hello, class it's a joy to see you again." said Mr. Myers. Miley flirted with Jake, and Jake flirted back. "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Ryan. I'm trying to teach a class!" Miley and Jake blushed. "As I was saying, We are going to be doing a project. Amber, Ashley pass out the rubrics. Okay so we are going to be doing a baby project. You will be in pairs, boy, girl pairs. And I'm feeling nice, so you may pick your partners. You'll have a couple minutes to choose." Lilly grabbed Oliver's arm and said "Partners?" "Of course, Lil-lay, this'll be a breeze. I've actually missed having Oliver Jr." Out of the corner of Lilly's eye she saw Miley grab Jake before anyone else could. She laughed to herself and then answered Oliver. "You mean your flour child." Oliver rolls his eyes at Lilly and said in an embarrassed tone, "Yeah." Mr. Myers quieted down the class and started back talking, "Everyone you will be given a baby simulator and you and your partner will take care of it, it will be just like your own child. Yes, Oken." "Is this the flour baby assignment?" "No, we finally got some money from the board and we bought baby simulators. Here is what they'll look like" Mr. Myers said as he held up a baby simulator doll. "And you and your partner will have to keep a journal for the two weeks you will have to take care of it. Now turn to page 47 and do the 20 questions on that page about the baby simulator with your partner."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After school Miley, Jake, Oliver and Lilly walked to the beach carrying their "children". At the beach they talked. The new parents became curious about if their babies were male or female. Jake grabbed his kid and opened up the diaper and looked in and yelled, "YES, it's a boy!" Then Lilly picked up her baby glanced into the diaper and said, "It's a girl!!" Then after a couple of minutes of talking, both kids started to cry. Lilly changed the diaper of her kid. Miley fed hers. But no luck, they were still crying. Oliver fed his baby and Jake changed his kid. Still no luck, they were still crying. Everyone was getting frustrated with their kid. Miley started singing a Hannah Montana song to hers and quieted the kid up. Oliver burped the baby and it quieted up. They were frustrated. They had only had their doll for two hours and it wouldn't stop crying. Then they went to Miley's house with their kids to show Robbie Ray. When they got to the house all that was seen was Jackson and Robbie Ray's mouth wide open. "What did you do, Jake!?!?!?!?" said an angry Mr. Stewart with an icy tone. Jake ran for cover. He had no idea what he had done, then he looked at the baby doll and shouted "Mr. Stewart, its okay, the baby's not mine!" Mr. Stewart let out a breath but became flustered again. He turned to Miley and yelled, "Miley Ray Stewart, what have you done!!!" Miley yelled at him laughing, "Daddy, they're DOLLS!!" Mr. Stewart pulled the blanket off the baby doll and sighed, a sigh of relief, once he realized that it was actually a doll he calmed down, but then asked Lilly and Oliver is yours a doll also? Lilly and Oliver showed him and he was calm again. Lilly and Oliver left Mr. Stewart's house after seeing how he felt about the dolls and went to Lilly's house and worked on their Journal…

_Today, _

_We got our baby girl today. She's already cried twice, each for about 30 minutes. Oliver and I are already tired, and we've only had her for five hours. We've changed her diaper four times, fed her twice, burped her two times and played with her five times. This is only our first day with the baby, we haven't decided on the name yet though. _

"Lilly, don't write that!" said Oliver reading what Lilly was writing. "What's wrong with it?" asked Lilly. "It makes us sound irresponsible that we don't have a name for OUR child!" "Oh, well have you thought of any names?" said Lilly. "As a matter of fact I have. I've thought of three, Danielle, Holly and Samantha." "Wow, I didn't think you'd thought of anything yet! So, do you wanna hear mine?" "Sure" said Oliver. "Jacqueline, Rosie, Holly and Samantha. "Hey you stole mine!" "No, I didn't. I'd thought of these before you said a word." said Lilly. "So is it goin' to be Holly or Samantha?" "I don't know?" said Lilly. "My favorite one is Holly." "I like that one too." He held up the kid and said to Lilly, "This is our baby girl, Holly." "Awww, Ollie don't bust a tear." said Lilly sarcastically. "Shut Up, Lilly. I don't want our kid to get your sarcastic-al mouth." said Oliver. "Jeez, Oliver touchy!" said Lilly. "Shhhh, Holly is sleeping." whispered Oliver. "Awww, she is. Night, Night Holly, mommy loves you." "And daddy too." Oliver and Lilly said as they were putting Holly in the basinet. They both came up at the same time and stared into each others eyes and both felt so much passion they kissed. Oliver then ran out with Holly and the diaper bag holding all of the things she needs and the journal.

Lilly's POV

I can't believe we kissed, and I liked it! I mean Oliver's my BF for life, and I can't fall for him that'd be like wishing my little brother was my boyfriend, and that's gross. I love him like a brother and that's it. Oliver's so immature, but his chocolate eyes and hair is so cute. DID I JUST THINK THAT!!! Woah, Lilly…you must be hungry. Go get yourself some chocolate.

Oliver's POV

Never in a million years, did I think I'd kiss Lilly! I mean she's pretty and nice and a great friend. And I've always liked her, but I never thought someone could get so caught up in the moment. Tomorrow will be very awkward. I'll just pretend I didn't feel a thing, when actually I felt it more than I ever have! This is gonna be a tad difficult.

(Thursday)

No POV

"Lilly, I'm sooo tired. Holly kept me up all last night. It was a feed, a change then a burp. I'm glad you've got her for tomorrow. We can hang out at my house, if your mom was tired of hearing the kid screaming, yesterday." said Oliver. "Oliver, sorry about Holly, and if you are trying to forget everything that happened yesterday; good because I don't feel that way. Do you?" asked Lilly. "Isn't it obvious how I feel?" said Oliver who was trying to be funny and doing that little maneuver where you put your hands all over your back while hugging yourself and making kissing noises. "Gross, Oken!!" shouted Lilly.

(Friday)

Lilly's POV

I'm going to write in my diaries to get my mind off Oliver and my new found feelings for him.

_Today,_

_I have Holly. Oliver and I have not fully adapted to being "teen parents" This is one of our hardest assignments in school. The baby takes up more time than all of my classes. _

_Dear Diary,_

_I have come to face the facts. I am in love with Oliver. I know in all of my previous entries I talk about other crushes, and how I hate him when he does stupid stuff. I'm shocked by the way I fell for him. We kissed when we put the baby simulator in my old bassinet. I told him I felt nothing, but that's not it at all. I don't know how I'm going to keep my secret under wraps. I vow to never tell anyone, not even Miley! I know he doesn't like me. I mean it's obvious; he just wants to be friends. I need help. THIS IS OLIVER we are talking about. The one that does stupid things and fails the easiest classes, I can't like him, this is impossible!!!! I'm in complete denial, when the truth is I'm in Love._

_Lilly Truscott _


	2. The Mix Up!

part 2

No POV

(Saturday)

(At the beach)

"Oliver!" "Yeah what?" asked Oliver. "Can you come to my house after doing whatever your doing right now, so we can have some family time with the baby?" asked Lilly. "Yeah and I'm not doing anything now, so lets go. Oh, how is Miley and Jake's project going?" asked Oliver. "Last time I heard it was fine, except they can't find the right name for him." Oliver laughs. "Yeah, they can't agree on a thing."

(At Lilly's house)

"Quiet, she's with my mom sleeping!" whispered Lilly. Cries are heard. "Oh, my baby knows daddy's home." said Oliver. "She's just a project, but I love her too." said Lilly. Lilly goes to get the baby, while Oliver is at the kitchen table eating cheese puffs. "Here's Holly." Lilly said in her annoying talk show host voice. "Look at my baby!" said Oliver. They played, changed, burped and fed Holly. Until it was late at night and Oliver had to leave.

Lilly's POV

I'm so confused, here I come diaries!

_Today,_

_Holly is going to Oliver for next week and then I get her back for the weekend. Holly has been a hard project, but even though she is a project. I've grown attached to her and will miss her when the project is up. This project is teaching me the pros and cons of being a "teen parent". _

_Dear Diary,_

_I want to kiss him again! He is all I think about. I'm in love with Oliver!!! And I'm more confused than ever! I pray he loves me back, but even if he does we can never be together, cause I'm too chicken to tell him. Plus, he implied he just wants to be friends. Oh, God I'm so CONFUSED!_

_Love,_

_Lilly_

_PS: I need advice. I know you're just a diary, but HELP ME!!! _

Oliver's POV

I keep replaying that kiss in my mind. And each time it replays it gets better, because I start thinking about if she liked me how it would feel. I get Holly tomorrow after we do our stuff. I have to see the love of my life and I can't show any affection except for friendly. Woah…Oliver, this is Lilly you are talking about. She's just so pretty… I can't keep my eyes off her. Shut up Oliver!

(Sunday)

Lilly's POV

(On the beach)

Here I am standing waiting for the always late Oliver. When I see him coming my heart races and then I stop myself thinking, Lilly DON'T GET flustered its Ollie, The Locker Doctor, Locker Man, Oliver, and my favorite, Doughnut…

"Lil, over here!" yelled Oliver. "What took you so LONG!" asked Lilly. "I was eating a snack." said Oliver. "You're always eating. What was it this time? More cheese puffs?" "No I was eating a sandwich, some pickles and Nachos." said Oliver. "Well here's the baby and the baby bag and the journal. I've written all I need to for this week. And so you don't forget to write in the journal I will pester you everyday at school. Because this isn't just your grade its mine too!!!" said Lilly. "Okay, jeez. I will write in the journal." said Oliver. "Good!" "I've gotta go, bye Oliver!"

Oliver's POV

I've got the baby now and she is being sweet. I've changed her diaper twice. I better make sure Lilly did all the journal. (pulls out Journal) This journal looks different. Oh well, better start reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have come to face the facts. I am in love with Oliver. I know in all of my previous entries I talk about other crushes, and how I hate him when he does stupid stuff. I'm shocked by the way I fell for him. We kissed when we put the baby simulator in my old bassinet. I told him I felt nothing, but that's not it at all. I don't know how I'm going to keep my secret under wraps. I vow to never tell anyone, not even Miley! I know he doesn't like me. I mean it's obvious; he just wants to be friends. I need help. THIS IS OLIVER we are talking about. The one that does stupid things and fails the easiest classes, I can't like him, this is impossible!!!! I'm in complete denial, when the truth is I'm in Love._

_Lilly Truscott _

WHAT THE HECK!!!!

_Dear Diary,_

_I want to kiss him again! He is all I think about. I'm in love with Oliver!!! And I'm more confused than ever! I pray he loves me back, but even if he does we can never be together, cause I'm too chicken to tell him. Plus, he implied he just wants to be friends. Oh, God I'm so CONFUSED!_

_Love,_

_Lilly_

_PS: I need advice. I know you're just a diary, but HELP ME!!! _

HUH?

_Dear, Diary,_

_Its Lil again. I think I've finally figured out how I fell for him. The way he is so manly and taking care of our baby simulator, Holly. This is so hard, I don't think anyone would understand!_

_Love,_

_Lillian Truscott_

WHAT!!!?

_Dear Diary,_

_Ollie now has the baby and I miss her. Oliver I'm in love with you, too bad he'll never see hear or feel this way…Oh man this Diary writing is too depressing!_

_I'm sad,_

_Lillian Truscott_

OH MY GOD!

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything reminds me of him, chocolate, Holly, cheeseburgers, carpet. Everything! I need to see him and tell him how I feel, but he doesn't feel the same. _

_Lil_

I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!

(A week later at school)

"Lilly, today is Friday-" said Oliver. "Thank you captain obvious" "You didn't let me finish!-so you get baby Holly. Here's the bag, the journal and the baby." "Thanks." said Lilly. She took the things and was on her way. "Wait LIL!! I need to talk to you!" Oliver shouted. "I can't the bus is going to leave and not take me home." "Well, meet me at my house and then we'll talk." "Okay bye, Oliver."

(At Oliver's house)

Lilly's POV

(doorbell) "I got it Mom, its Lilly" "Hey, Oken, so what's so important that you have to tell me?" "Lilly, I love you too." My head started to spin and black started to close in. Next thing I know from shock I pass out. "Mom, Lilly passed out!!! "Throw some water on her, and if she's not okay call 911." said Mrs. Oken. I woke up and shouted "Why am I wet and what happened." I shouted looking deep into Oliver's eyes. "Lil, I'll tell you why. You just can't pass out again!" I shook my head yes. "Lilly. I. Love. You. Too." he said slowly with much emphasis. I kissed him much less than friendly and he stared at me with his bright brown eyes. Then I all of the sudden I started to piece it all together and shouted, "How did you figure out!" "The Holly journal; you wrote your diary stuff in the Holly journal!" "Oliver Oscar Oken, did you read all of that…"

Oliver's POV

Who knew failing Home Ec could be so amazing! "And yes I did read it all." "Oliver!" Lilly pouted. Then I found myself sharing a second kiss with my partner, Lillian Truscott.


End file.
